


all i do is win

by bropunzeling



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bropunzeling/pseuds/bropunzeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evgeni drags his thumb down the column of Sid's neck, slow and with just a little bit of pressure.</p>
<p>Sid leans into it instead of away.</p>
<p>[or; "I know I'm score."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i do is win

**Author's Note:**

> shameless pwp. set right after game 6 vs. cbj aka G GETS A HATTIE YEAH aka the time of the postgames that made me an emotional mess. thanks to everyone on twitter who blatantly encouraged me to ignore my hw, but most of all michaud, who beta'd this for me like the champ she is. 
> 
> thanks to twitter user @lostlenore2 and dj khaled for the title. (it was going to be "first class seat on my lap". i never said i had class.)

The flight home from Columbus is long and quiet. Almost everyone’s too tired to talk, and Evgeni’s sure he’s the only one buzzing with energy, filled with adrenaline he can’t quite shake. 

Halfway through the flight he gets up, wanders around the cabin to stretch his legs. Most of the team’s asleep, the coaching staff too, and Evgeni’s about to go back to Nealsy drooling on his shoulder when someone reaches out a hand and taps at his leg.

Evgeni looks down to find Sidney, surprisingly still awake, though his eyes look soft and sleepy like they are during Evgeni’s favorite kind of morning. “Hey,” he says quietly, and Evgeni stops, bracing himself with a hand on Sid’s headrest.

“Hey,” Evgeni says back, and Sid smiles at him, small and warm.

“You were good out there,” Sid tells him, and Evgeni knows how good he is, but hearing it from somebody else – hearing it from _Sid_ – is good too. “Fuck, you were incredible.”

Evgeni smirks in response, barely resisting the urge to reach down and tangle his fingers in the hair just behind Sid’s ear. “Only incredible?”

“Fuck you, you know what I mean,” Sid replies, laughing a little and stopping only when Flower groans. It’s probably just sleep noises, but Sid looks so guilty that it’s hard for Evgeni to stifle his own laughter.

“Sid know I best,” Evgeni agrees, liking how Sid tips his face up to smile at him. Even with the monstrosity that is Sid’s facial hair, he looks good. 

Sid doesn’t say anything back, just hums in response.

The cabin light dings, and Evgeni moves to go back to his seat before the flight attendants come around to yell at him. Still, before he sits, he drags his thumb down the column of Sid’s neck, slow and with just a little bit of pressure. 

Sid leans into it instead of away.

The rest of the flight is uneventful, Nealsy back to drooling on the shoulder of Evgeni’s t-shirt and nearly giving Evgeni a black eye when he wakes up during the landing. Everyone leaves quietly, Coach Dan letting them know that tomorrow’s a rest day and that he’ll see them on Wednesday for practice. Even the airport isn’t that busy, barely anyone around to see Sid grab Evgeni’s elbow and steer him towards the parking lot.

They drive home in silence, Sid fiddling with the radio for a few minutes but failing to find anything good, leaving it on the classical station. Evgeni takes it as an opportunity to shift back into the passenger seat, glancing out the window as the feeling of restlessness grows, burning under his skin.

At a red light, Evgeni gives up on sitting still and reaches out, putting a hand on Sid’s thigh, right above the knee. Sid sucks in a breath, but he doesn’t make Evgeni move, doesn’t even look away from the road.

Evgeni smiles to himself, and at the next light, he squeezes.

This time, Sid’s gasp is loud enough to echo in the car. “Geno,” he says, just a little breathless, and Evgeni slides his gaze just enough to see Sid out of the corners of his eyes.

Sid’s flushed, cheeks pink and lips swollen, like he’s been biting them. When Evgeni looks at his hands wrapped around the steering wheel, he can see that Sid’s knuckles are white.

“Almost home,” Sid says, and even his whisper sounds too loud.

Evgeni nods, and carefully runs his thumb along the inseam of Sid’s pants, biting back a grin at the choked-off sound he gets.

Sid’s parking job is sloppier than normal, by which he means that it isn’t perfectly aligned in the driveway just in front of the garage that had been the subject of far too much of Sid’s home-related anxiety. Sid doesn’t seem to care, though, yanking open the car door and making a frustrated noise when Evgeni’s slow to unbuckle his seatbelt, slow to move his hand off Sid’s thigh. “Geno,” he whines, and the sound of it goes straight to Evgeni’s dick.

“Have to wait,” Evgeni replies, finally letting go of Sid so he can leave the car.

Once he’s out, Sid leads the way to the front door, Evgeni close behind so Sid knows he’s there. It takes a couple of tries for Sid to unlock the door, his fingers fumbling with his keys. 

When they finally make it inside, Sid turns around, forcing Evgeni to stop just inside the hallway. “You,” he says, quiet and a little breathless, “ _you_ are a fucking tease.”

Evgeni lifts an eyebrow, just to be a dick. “Not tease if going to happen,” he replies, taking off his jacket and hanging it up on the coatrack, right next to Sid’s collection of winter coats. “Sid just impatient, hate waiting.”

Sid opens his mouth, about to protest, but Evgeni gets there first, pushing him against the wall and kissing him firmly. Immediately Sid clutches at his arms, tightening his grip and straining up to kiss back. Evgeni gets lost in it a little, relishing the feeling of Sid so solid under his hands, the way his lips slide open, like he’s been waiting for Evgeni to lick into his mouth.

Still, as much as Evgeni likes kissing Sid, there are other things he wants more, and so he breaks away, leaning back just enough to see Sid’s face. Sid follows for a second before opening his eyes, making a disgruntled noise that Evgeni finds disgustingly cute.

“Why did you stop,” Sid groans, and Evgeni reaches down to swat at his hip.

“Not going to fuck in hall,” he says, taking the opportunity to get a handful of Sid’s ass, still magnificent as ever. 

Sid shivers a little, though Evgeni doesn’t know if it’s what he said or the way he’s tightening his grip. “Then what are we doing?” he asks, and Evgeni nods towards the stairs.

“Bedroom,” he says, stepping away just enough to toe off his shoes, and Sid nods.

They don’t kiss on their way up the stairs – not that Evgeni doesn’t want to, because he does, but more because last time they did that they broke one of Sid’s family pictures and Evgeni had nearly cut his foot open on the glass shards. Instead, Evgeni stays right behind Sid, wrapping his arms around Sid’s neck and nuzzling at his neck, breathing right on the sensitive spot below Sid’s ear.

“You know,” Sid says, slowing a little, “you’re making it really hard to _not_ fuck in the hall.”

“Sid want me to stop?” Evgeni asks, letting go of Sid’s waist.

Sid makes a whining noise. “No,” he says, stopping on the next-to-last step, and it’s probably a bad idea to reward his bad behavior, but Evgeni immediately goes back to pushing at his hips, manhandling him up and towards the bedroom as Sid sighs happily.

Once they make it into the room, Evgeni starts stripping down, unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his belt. “Sid need to get naked,” he says admonishingly when Sid doesn’t do the same, instead stopping and staring as Evgeni pulls off his pants.

“Right, naked,” Sid says, exhaling sharply and finally starting to strip down.

It’s a tribute to how long they’ve both been hockey players that they’re both naked in seconds, Evgeni walking over to the bed and grabbing Sid’s wrist as he goes. With a tug he has Sid right in front of the bed, but before he can pull them both down, Sid gets a mischievous expression on his face and shoves Evgeni so he collapses on the comforter, giggling at Evgeni all the while.

“Sid real bully,” Evgeni admonishes, sitting up and pulling a little on Sid’s wrist so he’s standing between Evgeni’s thighs. “Terrible.”

Sid giggles again, but he becomes serious soon enough, looking down at Evgeni. “What do you want?”

Evgeni blinks. He knows what he wants, of course he does, but normally Sid’s a lot bossier than this. “What Sid want?”

Sid frowns, shaking his head a little. “I – it’s not about me, tonight. What do you want?”

For a second, all Evgeni can do is look at Sid, stare at the way he’s entirely too serious and how his chest is pinking up. He opens his mouth to say something back, but can’t think of the right words. Finally, he just says, “Sid,” rubbing his thumb along the inside of Sid’s wrist.

“You deserve whatever you want,” Sid says, voice just a little too honest, and Evgeni’s grip tightens.

“Sid,” he manages, but then he can’t do anything but pull Sid closer, tugging until they’re falling back on the bed. Sid lands a little heavily, but soon enough he’s bracing himself above Evgeni, arms bracketing Evgeni’s head as he kisses him hard.

They make out for a while, Evgeni finally grabbing at the fine hair at the nape of Sid’s neck like he’d wanted to on the plane, anchoring Sid right above him and making it so Sid can’t get away. In response Sid keeps kissing Evgeni breathless, grinding his hips down until they’re both hard, not so much kissing as breathing wetly into each other’s mouths.

“What do you want?” Sid gasps out again, even as Evgeni tightens his grip in Sid’s hair, thumbing at the hinge of Sid’s jaw.

“Sid gonna blow me?” Evgeni asks, because he’s been thinking about it since he stood over Sid on the plane, watching as Sid tilted his head up to look at him.

Sid makes a wet noise, almost a sob, before sitting up and settling at the other end of the bed, kicking down the comforter as he goes.

For a second, Sid just waits there, looking at Evgeni’s dick like a play he wants to take apart, but no matter how much Evgeni likes being the center of all of Sid’s focus, he’d prefer if Sid would actually do something, and so he says, not quite able to keep his voice steady, “Sid.”

Sid’s eyes snap up, looking Evgeni in the face, and then he’s down on the bed, hands framing Evgeni’s hips as he sucks the head of Evgeni’s dick.

Even though he’s had years of seeing it, Evgeni’s certain that he’ll never get used to how overwhelmingly hot it is to watch Sid swallow him down. This time, he can only just barely look at Sid’s lips wrapped around his cock, shiny with spit and a little bit swollen, before he has to thud his head back against the bed, reaching out blindly to tangle his fingers in Sid’s hair.

“Sid,” he groans, and then he slips into Russian, running out of the English to tell Sid exactly what he thinks. “Fuck, Sid, you look so good down there, oh fuck.”

Sid just moans around his dick, thumbs pressing into the divots of Evgeni’s hips as Evgeni tightens his grip in Sid’s hair. Once Sid had told him that he liked it when Evgeni spoke Russian around him, that it got him hot, and while it wasn’t as if Evgeni hadn’t talked dirty to him before, now he tends to do it a little more often. 

Tonight, he talks about how Sid was made to suck his cock until Sid’s squirming, looking like he wants to rub off on the sheets until he comes. While that would be okay on any other night, Evgeni’s had some vague plans about Sid coming on his cock that are rapidly becoming more and more necessary, so he tugs at Sid’s hair until Sid pulls off with a wet pop that’s absolutely obscene.

“Come here,” Evgeni says, and it takes him a few seconds and Sid’s heated glance to realize he hasn’t switched back from Russian. “Come here,” he repeats, “I want to fuck you, have you come on cock, come here.”

Sid scrambles up his body, Evgeni pulling at his shoulders until Sid’s settled over him, all his bulk pressing Evgeni down. For a second, Evgeni forgets the end goal, content with just stroking his hands down Sid’s sides and mouthing what will probably be a massive hickey just under Sid’s collarbone, but then Sid squirms and grinds down against his stomach, and oh, right.

“Turn over,” Evgeni tells him, and when Sid doesn’t move immediately, he pushes at Sid’s shoulders. “Come on, turn over.”

Sid groans a little, but he goes, lying out on his back. The playoffs are taking their usual toll, and Evgeni gets distracted for a moment by the sharper jut of Sid’s hipbones, the bruise purpling right under his ribcage.

“Geno,” Sid whines, and Evgeni stretches out blindly to find the lube, still sitting on Sid’s bedside table.

“Sid so impatient,” he says, uncapping the bottle and lubing up two of his fingers. “Not know how to wait.”

“Well,” Sid says back, arching his back a little and planting his feet on the bed, “maybe if you hurried up, we could get to the part where you fuck me.”

“Maybe I not,” Evgeni replies, even as he carefully pushes one finger into Sid’s hole. “Maybe I just finger, leave Sid hanging.”

“You wouldn’t,” Sid bites out, even as he works his hips, trying to get more of Evgeni than Evgeni’s going to give him quite yet.

“Sid not know that,” Evgeni tells him, sliding out his finger and making Sid moan just in time for Evgeni to give him two.

Sid grabs at Evgeni’s shoulders in response, pulling him down and wrapping his legs around Evgeni’s hips. “You said,” he says, tilting his hips so Evgeni can finger fuck him at just the right angle, “you were going to fuck me.”

“Am going to,” Evgeni agrees, biting at Sid’s collarbones and earning a moan. “But do how I like, yes?” With that, he scissors his fingers, and soon enough Sid’s panting too much to say anything else.

Evgeni keeps his pace slow and steady, waiting until Sid’s breathless and desperate to add a third. He knows he’ll want to come soon, but for now it’s good enough to watch Sid bite his lip and shake, breathing hard and skin turning pink and slick with sweat and precome.

After the third finger, Sid starts swearing again, all mumbled curses mixed with cut-off moans. One particular thrust of Evgeni’s fingers has him almost shouting, fingers scrabbling up and down Evgeni’s back and leaving welts behind.

“Fuck me, you fucking asshole,“ Sid hisses when Evgeni refuses to go faster, thumping his heels into the small of Evgeni’s back. “Stop being so – fucking – slow –“

“Sid say I deserve whatever I want,” Evgeni replies, pulling out his fingers until they’re barely holding Sid open. “Maybe I want slow.” He doesn’t, actually; he’d much rather make Sid a shaky boneless mess as soon as possible, just to see, but the glare Sid gives him is worth the lie.

“Fuck, you, fuck,” Sid gasps, squirming, which means it’s clearly time for Evgeni to shove his fingers back in and twist. 

Finally, Evgeni deems Sid ready enough that he can pull out his fingers, lubing up his dick instead. They used condoms when they first got together, but Evgeni’s since discovered that Sid likes things as messy as possible, and tonight Evgeni wants to see Sid as dirty as he can manage, all marked up just to prove Sid’s his.

“You ready?” he asks, just to be a dick, and Sid curses at him.

“I’ve been ready forever, you fucking – _fuck_ ,” Sid moans, just as Evgeni pushes in, and privately, Evgeni has to agree. Sid is hot and tight and utterly perfect, and Evgeni has to take a moment just to settle, to feel Sid all around him and relish it.

When he’s ready, he starts thrusting slowly, mouthing at Sid’s neck and working himself into Sid a little at a time. Sid just tightens his legs around Evgeni’s hips, his heels pressing into the small of Evgeni’s back.

“Harder, Geno,” he moans, and Evgeni doesn’t have it in him to tease anymore, too wound up and aching for it, so he does as Sid asks, snaps his hips and fucks Sid as hard as he can. 

Sid pants at him, moving his hands from wrapped around Evgeni’s shoulders to clutching at his own hair to grabbing Evgeni’s biceps, pressing sloppy kisses along Evgeni’s jaw. When Evgeni thrusts in at just the right angle, he moans, tipping his head back so Evgeni can see the long expanse of his neck, the sharp line of his jaw. He’s beautiful like this, and Evgeni tells him so, muttering it into Sid’s skin as he fucks him.

When Sid makes a move to jerk himself off, hand slipping down between them, Evgeni slaps it away. “Said want you to come on cock,” he growls, and Sid just moans harder. “Sid do that for me?”

“Yes,” Sid gasps, laying his hand out next to his head, and Evgeni has to grab on, has to tangle their fingers together and tighten his grip. “Yes, I can do that – _fuck_ , Geno –“

“You going to do that?” Evgeni asks, fucking into Sid just that much harder, searching for just the right angle. “You going to come, Sid?”

“I,” Sid says, but then he stops, voice petering out into a wordless moan. “ _Geno_ ,” he says, and Evgeni can feel Sid coming between them, the wetness coating his stomach. The clutch of Sid’s ass around Evgeni’s dick makes it hard to hold on, and Evgeni can only manage a few more thrusts before he comes too, resting his forehead in the curve of Sid’s neck.

He gives himself a moment to catch his breath before pulling out, slow and careful. Sid moans through it anyways, sounding totally fucked out, and Evgeni kisses him in apology.

“Going to get washcloth,” he tells Sid, who predictably makes a disgruntled noise as Evgeni pulls away. “Clean us up.”

He pads into the master bathroom, grabbing one of the hand towels and running it under the sink before heading back into the bedroom. Sid hasn’t moved much, so Evgeni washes him off carefully before tossing the towel somewhere in the direction of the laundry hamper and pulling at the comforter, still in a heap at the foot of the bed.

Once he’s settled Sid rolls towards him, reaching out and tugging Evgeni over him like Evgeni’s his own personal blanket. Evgeni goes easily, spreading out over Sid and nuzzling at his hair, pressing a quick kiss to Sid’s forehead.

“You get what you wanted?” Sid mumbles, lips ghosting over the skin of Evgeni’s shoulder. 

Evgeni just nods, stroking a thumb over Sid’s hipbone. “Yes,” he agrees, and then, thinking of his postgame interview, “still score.”

Sid elbows him, but he huffs out a laugh. “You’re score,” he agrees in the voice of the stupidly tired and stupidly fond.

Evgeni hums, tucking Sid a little closer, and between one breath and the next, he falls asleep.


End file.
